Races Gnome
= GNOMES = ' ' A constant hum of busy activity pervades the warrens and neighborhoods where gnomes form their closeknit communities. Louder sounds punctuate the hum: a crunch of grinding gears here, a minor explosion there, a yelp of surprise or triumph, and especially bursts of laughter. Gnomes take de!ight in !ife, enjoying every moment of invention, exploration, investigation, creation, and play. VIBRANT EXPRESSION A gnome's energy and enthusiasm for living shines through every inch of his or her tiny body. Gnomes average slightly over 3 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their tan or brown faces are usually adorned with broad smiles (beneath their prodigious noses), and their bright eyes shine with excitement. Their fair hair has a tendency to stick out in every direction, as if expressing the gnome's insatiable interest in everything around. A gnome's persona!ity is writ large in his or ber appearance. A male gnome's beard, in contrast to his wild hair, is kept carefully trimmed but often styled into curious forks or neat points. A gnome's clothing, though usually made in modest earth tones, is elaborately decorated with embroidery, embossing, or gleaming jewels. ' ' DELIGHTED DEDICATION As far as gnomes are concerned, being a!ive is a wonderful thing, and they squeeze every ounce of enjoyment out of their three to tive centuries of !ife. Humans might wonder about getting bored over the course of such a long tife, and elves take plenty of time to savor the beauties of the world in their long years, but gnomes seem to worry that even with ali that time, they can't get in enough of the things they want to do and see. Gnomes speak as if they can't get the thoughts out of their heads fast enough. Even as they offer ideas and opinions on a range of subjects, they still manage to listen carefully to others, adding the appropriate exclamations of surprise and appreciation along the way. Though gnomes love jokes of ali kinds, particularly puns and pranks, they're just as dedicaled lo lhe more serious tasks they undertake, Many gnomes are skilled engineers, alchemists, tinkers, and inventors, They're willing to make mistakes and laugh at themselves in lhe process of perfecting what they do, taking bold (sometimes foolhardy) risks and dreaming large, ' ' BRIGHT BURROWS Gnomes make their homes in hilly, wooded lands. They live underground but get more fresh air than dwarves do, enjoying the natural, living world on the surface whenever lhey can, Their homes are well hidden by bolh elever conslruclion and simple illusions, Welcome visitors are quickly ushered inlo lhe bright, warm burrows, Those who are not welcome are unlikely to find the burrows in lhe first place, Gnomes who setlle in human lands are commonly gemcutlers, engineers, sages, or tinkers. Some human families relain gnome lutors, ensuring lhat their pupils enjoy a mix of serious learning and delighted enjoyment. A gnome mighl tutor severa I generalions of a single human family over the course of his or her long life. GNOME NAMES Gnomes love names, and most have half a dozen or so. A gnome's mother, falher, elan elder, aunts, and uneles each give the gnome a name, and various nicknames from juSl about everyone else might or might not stick over time. Gnome names are typically variants on the names of ancestors or distant relalives, lhough some are purely new inventions. When dealing with humans and others who are "stuffy" aboul names, a gnome learns to use no more than three names: a personal name, a elan na me, and a nickname, choosing lhe one in each calegory that's the most fun to say. * Male Names: Alston, Alvyn, Boddynock, Brocc, Burgell, Dimble, Eldon, Erky, Fonkin, Frug, Gerbo, Gimble, Glim,Jebeddo, Kellen, Namfoodle, Orryn, Roondar, Seebo, Sindri, Warryn, Wrenn, Zook * Female Names: Bimpnollin, Breena, Caramip, Carlin, Donella, Duvamil, ElIa, ElIyjobell, ElIywick, Lilli, Loopmottin, Lorilla, Mardnab, Nissa, Nyx, Oda, Orla, Roywyn, Shamil, Tana, Waywocket, Zanna * Clan Names: Beren, Daergel, Folkor, Garrick, Nackle, Murnig, Ningel, Raulnor, Scheppen, Timbers, Turen * Nicknames: Aleslosh, Ashhearlh, Badger, Cloak, Doublelock, Filchbatler, Fnipper, Ku, Nim, Oneshoe, Pock, Sparklegem, Stumbleduck ' ' SEEING THE WORLD Curious and impulsive, gnomes might take up adventuring as a way to see the world ar for lhe lave of exploring. As lovers of gems and other fine ilems, some gnomes take to adventuring as a quick, if dangerous, path to wealth. Regardless of what spurs them lo adventure, gnomes who adopt this way of life eke as much enjoymenl out of it as they do oul of any other activity they undertake, sometimes to lhe great annoyance of lheir adventuring companions.